February 14th: The Day of Luuurve
by Tarts Wardrobe
Summary: ONESHOT - It's that time of year again, and Georgia Nicolson is sick - possibly with the black lung. Will she have a fabbity fab Valentines Day, or will it be as naff as Lindsays octopussy extensions? R


**Discalimer:** I don't own Georgia Nicolson. I do own this plot, though! **

* * *

February 14th (The day of Luuurve)**

**7:02 am**

I woke up, coughing up what felt like my lungs. I tried calling Mutti, but she didn't answer. Had she gone deaf? I called her again, and again and AGAIN. Still, no answer. It was than that I realized I wasn't ACTUALLY calling her. My voice had just run away. Stupid voice.

I went downstairs to tell (err… write) my loving parents the horrible news. When I got into the kitchen, they were snogging! I grabbed a piece of scrap paper and scribbled "_DISGUSTING_" and shoved it on Mutti's lap.

"Oh Georgia, stop it" She said.

"_YOU STOP IT_" I scribbled.

"Why aren't you talking?" She asked. Like she didn't know! This was all her fault! Maybe if she fed me once in a blue moon I wouldn't be on my death bed.

"_I CAN'T SPEAK!_"

"Well good than, because your father and I are going out for the day – and I need you to watch Bibbsy."

I furiously scribbled out "_NO WAY!_"

"Hmm, I can't seem to read that. But I'll take your silence as a yes, thank you! Kiss, kiss!"

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

**7:18 am**

I went into the front room, and Libby was watching a special Valentine episode of that show about the aardvark, you know? With the glasses? Anyways, when I tried to change the channel, she savagely bit my ankle, grabbed the remote control and sat on it! Who was she? Angus?

**8:47 am**

Phoned Jas.

"Hello? Hello? Is anybody there" She asked, stupidly.

"Of course I'm here, you fool" I said.

Than I realized I couldn't talk.

**9:15 am**

So bored and sick. I'm sick of being bored, and bored of being sick. Perhaps I'll just go die in a black hole of tragedy.

**12:44 pm**

Doorbell. Libby can get it.

**12:46 pm**

Libby won't get it. I guess I'll have too, as always.

**12:47 pm**

OH MY GIDDY GODS VALENTINES TROUSERS! IT'S DAVE THE LAUGH! DAVE THE BLOODY LAUGH!

Quicky, quicky lip gloss and mascara application. Achieved the "just rolled out of bed, looking this sexy" hair look that is so common amongst the fabbity fab.

**12:49 pm**

Opening the door… now!

**11:00 pm**

Wowzy wowzer wow times three trillion WITH KNOBS! When I opening the door, my knees went jelloid to the extreme. Dave looked SO groovy. Mmmm.

"Happy Valenti_m_es, Sex Kitty!" he said.

I mouthed to him "_I can't speak – I have the black lung!_"

And he said, "What? You want chocolate pudding?"

I will never understand boys.

I led him to the kitchen and I scribbled "_I CAN'T SPEAK, I HAVE THE BLACK LUNG_" on a napkin.

"Oh, poor you! Sick on Valenti_m_es day? What a tragedy!"

I wrote "_You do know it's Valenti**n**es. With an 'N', not an 'M'._"

"Yeah… Valenti_m_es"

"_No, with an 'N'. Valenti**n**es._"

"Valenti_m_es?"

I shook my head. How hard was it to say?

"Valenti_m_es, Valenti_m_es, Valenti_m_es?" He said.

I shook my head again.

"Hm."

I brought him to the couch where we sat. Some naff romancey film was on and Libby seemed to really be enjoying it.

That's when Dave reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bag of those little candy hearts – with the messagey things on them. He offered me some, and I took a handful.

The first one I picked up said "_Sexy guy_". I handed it to Dave. He read it, smiled and popped it in his mouth.

He rummaged through the bag, "Perfect," he said, and handed me a yellow heart. "_Kitty cat_" It read. I ate it.

I found another suitable one, and handed it over to Dave, "_Cutie pie_" he read aloud. "How sweet are you?" he asked, eating the candy.

We sat in silence watching the film. All I know, is that it was about some girl who likes this rich bloke, and he likes her but his best friend who is a prize winning prat, thinks it's all a bad idea, or something. I don't really know, furthermore – I don't even care.

After about ten or so minutes, Dave handed me a white candy (the white are my absolute favourite!) I read the teensy pink writing.

"_I luv U_".

I looked at Dave and for the first time ever, his cheeks were red like billio. Oh my giddy God! DAVE LOVES ME????

He went through the bag again, and found a purple heart, and handed it over to me.

"_Kiss me_"

And that's when we got to number 6.

"Happy Valenti_m_es, Sex Kitty"

"Happy Valentines, Hornmeister" I said.

Than I remembered I had no voice.

* * *

**End.** Anyone else craving Conversation Hearts? Mmm. Well, Happy Valenti_m_es everybody! Please review! xoxo


End file.
